The Morning Star Kissing Our Eyes
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: A glimpse at the aftermath of Jack and Ianto's dates.


**Author's Notes: This is basically just fluff. I'm sick at home and I'm writing a book and several plot-heavy fics, so I wrote this little thing to take off the edge of everything else. Hope you enjoy it. The quote in the beginning is from a poem by Pablo Neruda, as is the title (although it's a different poem). It just seemed fitting.**

_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,  
the sovereign nose of your arrogant face;  
I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes._

Jack was woken up by the sunlight coming through the curtains. He was momentarily disoriented by the vastness of the room and the fact that everything – kitchen, bedroom and longue – seemed to be crowded in one big place with the queen-sized bed they were currently inhabiting dominating it all. He had the unfortunate habit of panicking whenever he found himself somewhere unfamiliar but this time, it quickly got to him.

The Captain smiled as the memories from last night flooded his mind. Taking Ianto out on a date had definitely been the best idea he'd had all week, no matter how busy they happened to be at the moment. Sure, there was the whole issue with Owen and it had been going on for months now and Gwen had started investigating all those disappearances, but none of that had mattered when the day had ended with a dinner for two on the balcony of one of the best hotels in Cardiff and Ianto with the sunset behind him. It had been topped with the penthouse he'd booked a few days prior and the several hours of pure joy spent here. Jack shivered even now, hours later, to the memory of Ianto pouring champagne all over his body and then licking it off of him.

Luckily enough, they'd done it on the floor and had thoroughly cleaned themselves before getting back on the bed as not to stain anything, which was why he was currently enjoying the warmth of the blanket cocoon around him. It was ridiculous just how comfortable he felt like that; like all his worries had suddenly melted away in favour of the Universe realising that it owed him a nice, sunny and free weekend every once in a while.

Jack looked down and felt his smile widen in an affectionate beam when his eyes found the main reason for the situation he was in. Ianto was draped over him; head on the Captain's chest and his long arms and legs were spread all over the place. His hair was deliciously ruffled after the shower they'd had last night ad without the usual generous amount of hair gel that Ianto dumped on it daily, it curled around his ears and stuck out in several directions. Jack combed his fingers through the dark strands and was pleasantly surprised to find them soft as silk and caressing his skin instead of hard and spiked.

He took a deep breath and inhaled Ianto's scent – green apples, spring and new beginnings – and let his eyes fall closed again. There was nothing quite like waking up with Ianto in his arms and it always guaranteed an equally amazing day, especially when he was like that – asleep and comfortable and nowhere near his usual fussy, impatient self when freshly awake.

Jack nudged him lightly to wake him up, but he only shied away from the touch and buried himself even deeper under the covers. "Come on, sleeping beauty," he murmured, stroking a hand down his bare back. "We've got to get going." They'd paid the room until night-time just in case, but he knew that Ianto would want to get up and get to work.

At least, that's what he usually wanted and Jack always got a speech on responsibility when he 'forgot' to wake him up. It didn't seem to be on top of the list today, because he just grimaced in his sleep and then sighed before relaxing again, his hand tightening where he was clutching the sheets.

Jack's hand strayed back in his hair on its own accord and he didn't stop it. What was the point? He knew that he'd never wake Ianto up on a Saturday, especially after the tiring week they'd had. So much for claiming he was a strict boss, he never had the heart to cause him even the mildest discomfort.

Jack gave a sigh of his own. It was scary, sometimes, just how far gone he was when it came to that boy. Because that's what he was, not even a fraction of Jack's age, and he didn't like acknowledging how much his presence alone could affect him. He tried to hide it because Ianto was much more carefree about the entire thing, and he seemed blissfully unaware of the effect he had on Jack. He didn't have the slightest idea that he could get Jack to do anything he wanted him to with little more than a smile or a look from those bright blue eyes, and Jack liked it that way. It was better for everyone involved if Ianto didn't know just how much power he held.

Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed those very eyes opening and looking up at him. Ianto smiled and stretched up give him a chaste kiss. "Hey."

Jack ran a thumb over Ianto's lips. "Hey. Slept well?"

"Mm. Better than I have in a long while." Ianto stretched like a cat, his eyes closing blissfully for a moment. "What time is it?"

"Half past eight," Jack replied carefully and then let out a sigh of resignation when Ianto immediately sat up, clearly panicked. "It's fine. Last night I told Gwen that we'd be late just before I left. They'll be okay."

Ianto seemed unsure. "You think so?"

"Definitely." Jack pulled him back down, determined to have at least ten more minutes to himself. "Come on. The world won't end just 'cause you're having fun for once."

Ianto laughed quietly and then shifted about until Jack was on top of him. "Are you sure?"

Jack leant down to kiss him on the nose and pulled back when Ianto squirmed away from the touch. "Positive."

"Good," Ianto replied, voice deeper than it had been just a moment before, and retaliated with a strategically aimed thrust of his hips. "Because I have some needs that might need to be attended to."

"Oh," Jack said and Ianto nodded. There was some sort of urgency in his eyes, now significantly darker than before, and Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to resist him. Ianto first thing in the morning was a Ianto he liked very much indeed.

And he'd definitely need more than ten minutes to make sure that he appreciated him properly.


End file.
